Heart of Glass Heart of Ice
by Dark-Dragon6
Summary: Kagome finds herself in a little bit of trouble, but she can't tell Inuyasha or her friends. Will she be able to think her way out of a bad situation?
1. And we wait

DISSCLAMER: I don't own Inuyasha. But then again I think you know that. 

This is my first Fan Fic. I hope I do not disappoint you. Please review all feed back is welcome. I am hoping my writing will improve as time goes on so all criticisms and encouragement is welcome. Some of the characters may be OOC but I am doing my best with the information I have and the story line I have in mind. 

This is (as far as I know) going to be Sess/Kag fic. Please don't complain about it. If it is not what you enjoy reading by all means don't . If you do I hope you are well entertained. 

On with the story……

****

Heart of Glass / Heart of Ice

******************************************************************************************

Have you ever held a piece of ice? Slowly watching as the once cloudy center begins to clear from the heat of your touch? At the same time have you ever noticed how no matter the heat placed to a piece of glass the center remains clear and unchanged? The one thing these both have in common is how fragile thy both are. As stubborn as they want to be one false move…. One mishandling slip and the pieces are left shattered. To be swept aside or remolded into a vision of their former glory………

******************************************************************************************

Kagome woke with a smile on her face. It was good to be home, at least for a few days. She let herself sink farther in to the soft folds of her bed. 

"It feels so nice to be in a real bed. I forgot how uncomfortable the ground can be in comparison." 

Just then her alarm stated shrieking for her to get her lazy butt out of bed. With a start she jumped over to turn it off. She smiled to herself as she smelled the beginnings of her moms omelets reach her from the kitchen. Kagome raised her arms over her head in her ritual morning stretch and leaned over to touch her toes . She was so happy when she for once wasn't stiff and cold. "If there is one thing I miss about home it is the feel of waking up in my own bed….." she sighed softly.

Kagome opened up her door, and yelled down to her mother, "do I have time to take a shower before brekfast is ready?" 

"Of course hunny. Take your time." Her mother yelled back. Kagome could hear the smile in her voice. 

"Thanks mom…..I love you" she yelled as she quickly gathered her things for the shower.

******************************************************************************************

(Meanwhile)

"Urahhh!! Where could the bitch be? I told her she was not to go home without my permission!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked accusingly at the well. Sure enough this was where her distinctive smell disappeared. " Why can she never listen to me. Now we are going to have to wait for who knows how long for her to decide to come back." Inuyasha looked around at his companions in disgust, then promptly stormed off towards the tree line. 

"Why doesn't he just go and get her if he is that upset? " Shippo asked Miroku.

"Why not indeed. I think he may be worried about her." Miroku stated, as his hand slowly made its way to Sango's……THWAP!!!!

"What was that for?" the monk asked with dismay.

" You know perfectly well what that was for you pervert. I advise you to keep your hands to yourself in the near future. I would hate to help you by chopping you r curse off you body." Sango stood up and went back into Kaede's hut her raven hair whipping around her body in agitation.

"I guess it is just me and you kid," Miroku said to the kitsune. " Hey where did you go?" Looking around himself he realized that everyone, even Shippo had abandoned him at the well. "I am not going to be doing much good sitting here talking to myself." Miroku made sure that his prayer beads were firmly in place when he stood . Something felt a little off but he couldn't quite place it. Figuring it was worry over what was becoming of the little group he shrugged his shoulders and walked in he direction he had seen Inuyasha storm off to. 

******************************************************************************************

He stood watching the pathetic creatures argue and mill about till the last one , a priest from the looks of his shabby wardrobe, wandered out of sight. Sesshomaru had been watching the well for the last 12 hours, making sure to stay downwind of his pathetic half brother, waiting to see when the human would show her face. At first he thought she was hiding from her party, but from the conversation he just heard now he wasn't so sure. Apparently her home was beyond the well. He had put such illusionary measures on his castle. Yet, he was curious as to how this mere human would have the power to do so. 

Sesshomaru went completely still focusing all of his senses to make sure that there was none else about . He wanted to bid his time before facing his brother yet again for the Tetsusaiga. He Walked over to the well and peered down into its depths. Looking for any trace of the miko. He found none other than the lingering smell she left behind. 'Yes,' he thought ' she defiantly has strong magic at her disposal if she could confuse even my scenes'. 


	2. Back from the well

DISSCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha…………..

Thank you fro the quick reviews. I am going to update as soon as possible. This Next weekend I will not be able to. But who knows I may have a lot of updates before then, At least that is my hope. I would like to say thank you to those that have reviewed my story already. 

Aisuru - Thank you for pointing that out. I have made the changes. I feel so foolish ; )!

Kagome waves goodbye to her family as she walks back to the well. 'I need to start regulating what Mom puts in my bag.' she thinks to herself as she once again shifts the weight before jumping over the rim of the well. 

Kagome feels the usual disorientation of being pulled through time as she lands hard on the other side of the well. "Ouch!! When am I ever going to get that landing down?" She gingerly rubs her behind as she looks up to the opening of the well. Kagome sees the fall of white hair shinning in the sun and yells up, "Hey! Inuyasha are you just going to lean against the side of the well or are you going to help me. Mom loaded me down again. But she did give me treats for everyone!" If Kagome knew Inuyasha the last would at least motivate him to help with her backpack, if nothing else. 

"My, my. If I didn't know better I would think that my brother really was just a stupid dog to be lured into following orders for the sake of a 'treat'," Sesshomaru said in disdain. He gracefully pushed himself off of the well and fully turned to look down at the miko struggling to maintain her composure. 

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here? Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome then realized how perilous her situation was. She was trapped in the well! If she could turn around and go back to her time she would be safe , but she needed the momentum from the height of the well to open the time rift.

As she looked around frantically for an escape route Sesshomaru breathed in her sent. 'Fear mixed with cherry blossoms. How odd.' Usually the sweaty stench of frightened humans repulsed him, but this pathetic girl smelled almost unnatural. "Inuyasha seems to have left with the others to look for you elsewhere." He reached a hand down to help her up. He was sick of craning his neck to look down into the well and he wanted answers. 

Kagome looked up to the offending hand, "HA! YOU are going to help ME out? You have got to be kidding me!" She continued to stare up at Sesshomaru's hand, wondering if she should trust him or not. Thinking better of it she plopped ungracefully down on the hard floor. 

"If I were going to kill you I would have by now. But I do have some questions for you. I will give you a choice. Be forewarned you will answer them ether way." With this he jumped down the well to grab her gear and toss her over his shoulder. 

"EEEEEEK!!!! Just what do you think you are doing? Let me down you creep!" Kagome started flailing and hitting his back and front with her legs and arms. 

"ENOUGH!" With his exclamation Kagome froze. All action on her part stopped as he fluidly jumped out of the well and unceremoniously dumped her on the ground. " Would you rather I left you down there to rot while I watched? As entertaining as that might have been I will have the answers to my questions." 

Kagome watched his face in amazement. Not one emotion marred his stoic features. She could hear the heat in his voice yet every other aspect of Sesshomaru remained calm and steady. So unlike Inuyasha. Yet, the same annoyance came through his soft voice. "How on earth do you do that?", she wondered out loud. 

" I, Lord Sesshomaru, do not have time for your pathetic antics. Now, as I was saying , you WILL answer all of my questions. One way is by me asking and you politely telling me. The other….Well, lets just say one of us will not like that option as much as the first. Trust me when I say I will be happy to show you if you don't cooperate." As he said this he crept closer and closer to Kagomes form still sprawled where he dropped her. His golden eyes sparkling in anticipation. Willing her to challenge him. 

Kagome, finally realizing how close he was getting, began to slide away her legs scraping on the rough ground. " I can not help you get the Tetsusaiga. Kill me now and get it over with. You _would_ have to go after a girl to get what you want. Not enough of a man to take it from Inuyasha. You have no honor." Her head jerked up in defiance, eyes glittering with anger. 

"You dare speak to Sesshomaru about honor bitch?" CRACK! He could fell the slight sting in his hand from the smack he had given her. He hoped he hadn't hit her to hard. He still had questions he wanted answered. 

He walked over to where Kagome's body had landed from the blow. None to gently nudging her with the toe of his shoe. "Wake up bitch," Sesshomaru growled. "You speak to me about honor yet you follow my useless hanyou brother."

Kagome woke with a start as he nudged her with his foot again. "Baka!" She slowly set up feeling all the new bruises and bumps that were quickly making themselves known. She looked up into the cold golden eyes that were watching her. " What do you want to know Sesshomaru?" 

Sesshomaru smirked at how easy it was to get her to cooperate. " I knew you would be easy to tame. My brother should have taken care of your defiant streak long ago." 

He began surveying the area listening for the return of her companions. The day was getting late and they were due to be back soon. He still was not entirely sure he wanted his brother to know he had been here. He contemplated taking the miko with him but decided that he wouldn't be able to tolerate her presence for that long. Finally coming to a decision he spun around to the girl. 

"I shall leave you here as you are. You WILL NOT let any one know you have seen me. You WILL come to the springs where you wash tomorrow. You WILL be alone. You WILL answer my questions. If you do not comply, those you hold dear will come to a horrific end. Never say that I am not a merciful Lord Sesshomaru." With that last order he turned and with one fluid jump, Sesshomaru was gone. 

"Damn, what am I going to do now. I feel like hell. I can feel my face bruising. And HE doesn't want anyone to know he has talked to me!" Kagome slowly stood up searching for her discarded backpack in the waning light. She knew she couldn't go back to her time. Her mother would kill if she seen her face. Maybe she could keep the truth from Inuyasha and the others. The last thing she wanted to happen is someone else getting hurt because of her stupid actions. Why couldn't she ever just go home in peace anymore? Things were getting so complicated. 

Kagome gathered up her things and walked slowly toward the village trying to think of a reasonable excuse as to why her body was sore and her face were bruised. 


	3. The Protector

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything……..

AN: Here we go with another chapter. Am I on a roll or what! I know that they are a little on the short side but I am doing my best. I hope I am putting enough detail into the scene so you can feel the mood I am trying to set. Thank you to every one who has reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. I forgot how much I enjoyed writing. 

******************************************************************************************

Kagome could feel he muscles tightening as she made the trek to the village. She began to worry that her friends were there already. What would Inuyasha say. He blame himself that he wasn't there to keep his brother away from her. He was obviously unable to detect Sesshomaru through his keen sense of smell before. 'oh shit! I can't go into town like this! If Inuyasha is there he will definitely be able to pick up Sesshomaru's sent on me. Urug! I have to go to the spring and wash up. I hate this! It is getting late and no one knows where I am. I can't take the chance Inuyasha is back , otherwise I would be able to get Kaede. I am getting so sick of dealing with youkai and hanyou alike!' Kagome reset her aching body in resolution and turned around heading for the spring. Thankfully it wasn't too far from her current position. 

As she walked she took in her surroundings. Twilight was fast fading into night as she finally reached her destination. She shed her cloths and made her way to the waters edge. Her muscles began to cramp from the injures of her body and the cold of the water. She gritted her teeth and sunk into the clear depths. 

Kagome realized hw dark it was as night enveloped the area. Looking up to the sky she realized her luck. It was the new moon. Sighing with frustration she quickly scrubbed her skin and hair feeling some what refreshed she quickly dried herself off, with the towel her mother had packed in her back pack, and dressed. She should have been paying attention. If she was, she could be back at the village with her friends dry and warm. Then she realized Shippo still had a keen sense of smell and would have told Inuyasha as soon as dawn came. 

Once again gathering up her things she started for the village for the third time that day. Kagome silently hoped nothing else would go wrong on her way but her prayers were not answered. She seen the ancient tree up ahead and knew she would still have to deal with Inuyasha tonight. Sighing with resignation she marched up to the tree and called out his name. "Inuyasha. I know you are there. Lets get this over with."

She could barely make out his form as he clumsily made his way down the tree only to stand inches away from her. It still never failed to amaze her when she seen him is his human form. "Where have you been!! We had to go after a shard today with out you. Do you _know_ how difficult that is with out you to sense them?" He stood with his arms crossed defiantly across his chest. 

"You know where I was. I told you I was going to go home for a little while. I do have obligations to my family you know." Kagome Mimicked his stance. Her eyes sparkling with repressed anger in the dim light of night. "Why would you go looking for me today if you knew I went home?"

"Feh! Didn't hear what I just said, bitch? We went after one of the shards today, that YOU created from the jewel. Why would you think I would go looking for you? Of course I knew where you were. Where you went without my permission!" Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, the sound distorted by his now fully human vocal cords. 

"Don't you growl at me. It doesn't intimidate me mister!' She poked him in the chest startling him. Inuyasha took a few steps back trying to figure out what was wrong with Kagome. They went through this every time she wet home. Hell, he even looked forward to it over the last two years that they have been friends. For some reason this was different. It was like she was taking some frustration out on him. What could have happened while she was away? 

" And, don't think, Inuyasha, I have to ever ask you for your permission to see my family!" Kagome finished her tirade and turned to walk into the village. As she did Inuyasha seen a shadow that ran from her left eyebrow to her smooth jaw line. 

"STOP! Don't go any where! What the hell happened to you?" H grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. Gently grasping her chin he moved her face to try and get a better look. "Damn! I cant see a thing like this. Come on I want to see your face." He let go of her chin only to grab her wrist and drag her to the light of the village. 

"Inuyasha, Don't. Please. Its nothing. It will be ok." She struggled to be free from his grasp, but he held tight. Her body protesting the short walk to the village. 'Haven't I taken enough abuse tonight?' Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha turned her towards the light of a torch. 

"What did this to you?" Inuyasha could hear the strain in his own voice. 'Didn't she know how dangerous it was for her to go off on her own? Why is her hair wet? Stupid girl.' 

"I am ok. Just let me take care of this." Kagome prayed he would just let it go but knew he never would. He would insist on killing whatever had hurt her. She was not about to let that happen.

As he searched her features he could see the black, and purple of the side of her face. The swelling had already started. He gently probed her cheek bone to make sure nothing was broken. When she jumped in pain, he seen her eyes brimming with tears. 

"Come with me Kagome. It looks as though you have a story to tell me. We have to get this fixed up before any of the others see this. Shippo would undoubtedly blame me. I don't want to have to kill him." He pulled her along with him back to the God Tree. 

As they walked back to the tree Kagome wondered what was going on in Inuyasha's mind. 'Why isn't he screaming and yelling? Why is he being so nice and, dare I say it, understanding?' Kagome looked up at Inuyasha contemplating his actions until they reached the tree and settled down at the base. 

"Why are you looking at me as if I've grown a second head? Now tell me… WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" He was trying to get control of his rage but the thought of anyone hurting what was his to protect angered him to no end. 

Kagome was thinking fast when she just blurted out, "No one it was my fault. When I came through the well I landed wrong. It made my body ache. And when I went to climb out of the well my foot slipped and I hit my head on the ledge surrounding the well. I told you it was nothing. I was just clumsy." 

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha to gauge his reaction to her so called confession. Apparently he bought it because she could faintly make out the smirk that graced his face. She lowered her head hoping that this would be the end of their discussion so she could go back to the village and maybe get a little sleep before she went to the spring. 

" Why is your hair wet?" He asked as he ran his fingers over her damp tresses. " It seems a bit stupid to be taking a bath at night. You never know what will find you. I wasn't there to protect you. What if Sesshomaru had shown up? I have been smelling him off and on the last few days in this area. He could have killed you!" Inuyasha was working himself back up to a fine rage at that thought. His breathing became heavier and a low rumble was emanating from his chest at the thought of his worthless brother setting a hand on Kagome. 

Kagome laid a resurging hand on Inuyasha's arm. "It's ok. He didn't find me. I was hoping that the cold water would help the swelling on my face, but it was to cold and I couldn't stay in long enough for it to help. I wonder if Kaede has anything that might help?" With that she stood up and made her way once again to the village and her bed. 'Am I ever going to make it. This is my fourth time trying to get to the stupid village!' 

Inuyasha let her go. Wondering if she was telling him the truth. Finally deciding there was no reason for her to lie to him, he relaxed against his tree. Looking up at the moonless night he sighed waiting for dawn. 


	4. The Innocent

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (Big surprise huh!)

Sorry it took so long with this one….. I was lazy. So sad I know I will try not to let it happen to often.. Well on with the story…

******************************************************************************************

Kagome gently shook Kaede awake. Now that she finally made it to the village, she could see if there was anything that she could do about her throbbing face. "Kaede-sama, wake up. I need your help. " She whispered hoping not to wake the others.

Slowly the old miko's one good eye opened. "If ye ventured to wake me you have child. What can I do for ye?" The woman slowly got to her feet and turned to look at Kagome in the meager light of the fire. "Ye goods child! What has happened to you? I need to put something on that bruise you have there. Come with me while I gather what I need. I don't want to disturb the others." With that Kaede walked out side to her work area and asked Kagome what happened. 

"Well, it was nothing really. Just me being clumsy. I already told Inuyasha. He seems to be paranoid…." Kagomes voice faded off, as she got lost in thought. 

The old miko looked at the young girl. Trying to see if there was any truth behind what she said. Something more happened this night, she was sure of it. Yet, she would not pry. Soon the girl will have to reveal what was going on, she just hoped she would be there to shield Kagome from Inuyasha when the truth came out. 

Kaede finished mixing the herbs and told Kagome to sit down so she could apply it. The stuff had a pungent smell but it would heal the wound in a matter of hours. "You are going to want to wash this off as soon as you wake in the morning. It will leave you drained and more susceptible to injury for the next two days. But all traces will be gone. Be careful child. I can not apply this again for the next month or so." With a few more gentle strokes of the green concoction over Kagomes face the old woman tuned to find her bed once again. 

"I hate him! He is making me lie to my friends, to all those I hold dear!" All at once her cheek started to tingle and she was quickly becoming to exhausted to think. Kagome silently made her way to her mat and promptly fell into a deep slumber, barely noticing the intensity of pain resonating from her wound. 

************************************************************************

Kagome awoke with a start as a concentrated smell of grass, lavender, and some unidentifiable substance that smelled slightly moldy, assailed her senses. She started to sneeze and her eyes began to water. She tried to quickly scan the hut for anyone else, only to find herself alone in the cooling room. "Wow this stuff is potent. I need to get this off!" Kagome exclaimed as she shook with another fit of sneezes. 

Walking from the hut Kagome noticed that everyone was gathered around a small girl. She turned at a sudden commotion behind her. "What is that STENCH?" Inuyasha was running from the tree line holding his breath trying not to gag. "Kagome what the hell? You smell worse then pig shit!" 

"SIT!" Kagome turned on her heel just as Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "Of all of the things to say to me! I get hurt and you criticize how I smell! You are such an ass!" She storms off to a near by water barrel to wash the worst of the green paste. As Kagome dried her face off, on the hem of her shirt, she realizes that there is no pain. Looking into the reflective surface of the water she gasps at the flawless reflection. 'No bruising at all. I thought he broke my cheek bone!' 

Walking over to her circle of friends, she sees the little girl pointing at her and giggling. "You need a bath!" The little girl exclaimed. "Your face is green! I know someone else with a green face but…"the little girl faded off as she looked in the direction of the tree line as though someone was going to hurt her for what she was about to say. Crooking her chubby little finger she beckoned Kagome closer. In a conspiratorial whisper said "your doesn't have warts on it!" Giggling the little girl jumped up and down in glee! 

Shippo looked at the little girl like she had grown a second head, "Do you think Kagome is ugly?!?" 

"No she is pretty but she has a green face! Who are you?" She asked pointing to Shippo. 

"I am Shippo!" he replied puffing out his chest and pointing at himself. "And that is Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and the one glaring at her back is Inuyasha!" Shippo announced pointing everyone out. 

"What is your name little one?" Kagome asked. 

"Rin-Chan!" 

"Where are your mother and father?" 

"Dead!" Rin replied with no trace of sorrow. 

"Who is taking care of you now?" 

Rin looked down at her feet as she traced a pattern in the sand with her shoe, " I was told not to say. Rin always keeps her promises!"

Kagome looked down at the girl and ruffled her hair. "Well I have to get going. I want to take a bath. This stuff is still to strong." She turned to get her things from Kaede's hut. 

Inuyasha looked at her retreating form before he called out to her. "Kagome! Where do you think you are going? You are NOT going any where without me!" 

Kagome slowly turned around. Her anger apparent in every line of her body. "You are NOT going to watch me take a bath!"

"I will turn around. I am Not going to let you go alone! Take Sango with you then." Inuyasha looked at her, his irritation showing through. 

"Look I just want to be alone for a while ok? If that is the way you are going to be I will take my alone time at MY HOME!" Kagome reached the hut and started tossing things into her backpack. 

Inuyasha stormed into the hut. "Why can you never listen to me? I don't want you going anywhere! Let alone where I can't protect you!" 

"I will be fine! I am just going to the spring. If anything happens you will be able to hear me. Don't tell me you have lost your hearing!" She yelled back as she made her way to the tree line. 

"I have smelled Sesshomaru. I don't want him taking you. I will not trade the Tetsusaiga for you! I can't, you know that Kagome." She could hear the defeat in his voice. 

She turned around and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will be fine Inuyasha. Just let me go. Please." Kagome realized how bad this situation really was. If Inuyasha ever found out that she was lying to him about all this who knows if she would ever get a chance to explain. He was like her brother. Even though they argued constantly they never really wanted to hurt each other. 

"Go then. I am going to here at the tree line. If you need me just yell I will be listening for you." He sighed as he walked to a nearby tree and jumped high in the concealing braches. Kagome could just about hear him mumbling about stupid bitches and their bull headed ways.


	5. The Hope

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was In the hospital this week and haven't been coherent enough to write any thing. Thank you all for your reviews! They are very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….

Now on with the story……………….

******************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was standing by the spring with all senses ready. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to get in the way. He wanted to know more about where his brothers miko went. What was through the well? What was she hiding? She obviously had some sort of power that may yet prove useful. He was pulled from his musings when a long forgotten sent came to him. 

"You can come out. I know you are there." He turned and looked around. Scanning the area he noticed that not a leaf was out of place. "I Lord Sesshomaru, order you to come out of hiding!" The strange sent was gone. He turned once again trying to get one last glimpse of the sent but his senses failed him. 'Why do I remember that smell? What or rather who was here?' 

******************************************************************************************

Kagome made her way to the spring wondering what Sesshomaru could possibly want with her. As she rounded the bend that would bring the pool into view she noticed a strange sensation. She felt the hair on the back of her neck raise as though someone was watching her. Dismissing it she continued walking.

Kagome silently hoped Sesshomaru was not there yet. She wanted to try and get the green film off of her face before her talk with him. The smell wasn't as overpowering any more but she could still feel it tingling on her sensitive skin. When the pool came into view she heard Sesshomaru mumbling under his breath. Maybe if she ignored him she could wash her face before he decided to talk to her. 'Yeah right!' Kagome walked to the edge of the water and began to wet her face. Scrubbing diligently she could feel the last of the grime leaving her skin. As she turned to dry her face she came into contact with the solid wall of Sesshomaru's chest. 

"Did you think you could ignore me woman? I was beginning to wonder if you valued the life of your friends as much as I thought." He caught her by the elbows and pushed her away from him. "Are you ready to answer my questions?" Finally looking at her face he realized all marks were gone from her face. 'Who is this human that she would heal so quickly? She must have more power than I gave her credit for.' 

Kagome fell to her knees in front of him. Suddenly weak from her walk. Then she remembered what Kaede told her the night before…….'_It will leave you drained and more susceptible to injury for the next two days. But all traces will be gone. Be careful child. I can not apply this again for the next month or so._'

Slowly she got to her feet and looked defiantly at Sesshomaru. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to come her with no one else? I have lied to my friends for one reason only. I don't want to see them get hurt. I am not one of your servants to follow your orders with a snappy salute! If you have questions ask them quickly. I don't know how long Inuyasha will wait before coming to find me" 

Sesshomaru sniffed the air catching a faint hint of the sent that had assailed him earlier. "It would seem as though you still are not able to follow orders. Who did you bring with you bitch! Who have you told to watch me?" 

For some reason the smell was bringing down his carefully constructed barriers. "You openly defy me!" He raised his hand to strike her but at the last moment thought better of it. "I will not kill you or yours, yet. First you will answer my questions." He composed him self back into the stoic features that he usually wore. "You will tell me of this well. I want to know what type of magic you have used to conceal your home. Do not think to lie to me. I, Lord Sesshomaru, will be able to tell if you are. I have observed you jumping into this well only to emerge days later. I have even heard my idiot half brother talking of your home beyond the well."

She should have expected this some day. One of the more powerful youkai was sure to find out about the well sooner or later. Just as she was going to answer his question a motion behind him caught her attention. When she looked up she thought she was hallucinating. The form of a woman slowly came into focus as though a shroud of fog was lifting from her body. She stood regally in the midday light . Her baring fitting that of royalty, and wisdom. Could this be who Sesshomaru thought she brought? 

The woman had the same long colorless hair that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had, only hers reached down to her ankles, with pale pink streaks flowing back from her temples. Her cheek bones were adorned with Sesshomaru's maroon stripes. The one distinguishing feature was instead of the blue half moon that was imprinted on Sesshomaru's forehead there was a dark purple kanji of hope blazed there instead.

Kagome blushed when she finally realized what the woman was wearing. The long white robes pooled around her like a cloud shifting with every breath she took. It should have been overly concealing but the fabric was so thin you could make out her silhouette in the bright light of the noon day sun.

"Answer! I will not be ignored!" Sesshomaru was quickly losing his control. 'What is it about this girl……No it is not her. That smell, It is here again.' He spun around into a fighting stance ready to take on this new threat. 

The woman said nothing. She simply raised her hand in a motion that clearly meant that Sesshomaru was to desist. Turning to Kagome she surveyed the young girl from the top of her head to the tips of her sneakers. "You do not know do you? What I wonder are they hiding you from?" Her voice was like a silk scarf floating in a spring breeze. 

Slowly turning her gaze from Kagome to Sesshomaru, she looked at him with appraisal. " Do you remember me pup? I hope you do for the fate of your lands depend on it." Her voice now had the steely edge of authority.

Sesshomaru bowed to the beautiful woman, "Great grandmother. I was hoping you were dead……"

******************************************************************************************

Inuyasha was sitting high up in the god tree. He leaned back against the trunk trying to decide if he should go get Kagome yet. 'What is wrong with her today? She is never so nice when she wants to go somewhere that I don't want her to. Why is Sesshomaru still so near?" Slowly a sent that he only recalled in his nightmares came to him. Setting up from his brooding slouch he sniffed the air trying to get a better smell. 'What ever that is it can't be good' With that last thought he jumped to the ground and made his way to the village to ask Kaede if he should go after Kagome yet. 'Things are about to change'.

******************************************************************************************

I know I know I am evil. But the cliffhanger is with purpose. I have a few things I want to do with the next scene but I need to work them out in my mind first. I want it to flow as smoothly as possible. Please review. Let me know how you think it is all going. What do you think about my new character so far? Have no fear I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	6. Another short note

Just wanted to say that I am very sorry that I have been unable to update this story. I have been getting sick again. An ongoing bane to my existence. Not to mention very busy. I will be updating again as soon as I can, I promise. Hopefully by the beginning of the year will be able to update on a regular schedule. I have so many ideas for this fiction. Not to mention for a few others. Please have patience with me!

Thank you very much too all who have reviewed. I have some really exciting things coming up in the story!

Dark Dragon


	7. The Scorned

OK here is an update I know it isn't very long but I did what I could. Life has been catching up to me again. I will update when I can for now hopefully after the holidays I can pick up with every other day updates. Well that's the plan at least. Thank you all for being patient. And as a little side note. I turned on the anonymous reviews. I didn't realize that I needed to do that. Sorry for any inconvenience. Please keep the reviews coming they really are a good help!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…..Or Sesshomaru. I wonder if they are for sale?……. ((dreaming about owning both of them…. Sigh))

******************************************************************************************

"Great Grandmother. I was hoping you were dead…………" 

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in shock at his statement. Didn't he have any respect for anyone? She glanced back at the woman. She could see her stiffen slightly and her eyes became angry.

"You always have been an insolent pup. I think it about time for me to teach you humility." She stepped closer to Sesshomaru her eyes growing brighter with each step. "I know of your curiosity for the girl. I also know your most prized possession is your title of the Lord Of the Western Lands." She turned to Kagome and held out her hand. "Take my hand child you will not be hurt anymore. My grandson", she sneered the title like it was not worthy of him, "has done enough damage for now." 

Kagome slowly starched out her hand in a daze. When her hand touched the warm palm of the newcomer her tiredness overwhelmed her and she slumped forward almost hitting the ground. "The woman caught her easily holding her like a child she began to turn from Sesshomaru. "Now you will be able to have neither. You will no longer be able to enter the family keep until you have shown me you deserve the right to rule. The girl will stay with me. Who ever proves to be the most competent leader will have to rule by her side. She does not yet realize what she is, but she will, and soon, you little brat, so will you. I still have another prince to see tonight." She took a few more steps, "and Sesshomaru, I will be watching you." With the last statement she faded into the forest heading toward the village.

******************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru seen red. "How dare she interfere with my life now! She honestly thinks she can keep me from MY home? I have a country to run. Just because she is the last of the heads of council does Not give her the right to interfere with my rule!" He turned to go home. Not giving a thought to if he could get in or not. "I will Not be deterred by that bitch . We all thought she was dead!"

'Where was she taking the girl? He still had questions he wanted answered. I will have her again soon enough.' With that he took off towards the west.

******************************************************************************************

Kagome started to wake up to Inuyasha yelling at someone. She felt someone's arms holding her close. "Mama? Is that you?" , she asked as the world slowly began to shift into focus. 

"No little one I am not your mother, but I will keep you safe" she leaned down and kissed Kagome's temple. "Now go back to sleep you are going to have a big day tomorrow and I am afraid you are going to need all the rest you can get." 

The woman turned to Inuyasha who never stopped in his string of insults and demands to put Kagome down. "Now I will tell you the same thing I told your brother. The girl will stay with me. She has much to learn about what she is. If you have the desire to rule the Western Lands you will prove to me that you are worthy to rule by her side." The comment about ruling was just casually thrown in. Like someone offering a cup of tea to a neighbor. " Now run along and find Sesshomaru and bring him with you to my home. You both have much to learn and discus. You will no doubt find him at the family keep. But be warned, he is most likely very angry at this point." With a soft chuckle she turned and disappeared with Kagome held tight to her like a child. 

Inuyasha was angry. He began taking out his anger on the near by forest. 'How could I have let down my guard like that? I am supposed to protect Kagome not let her get taken right from underneath my nose. By great granny no less. I need to go tell the others what happened and then I guess I need to get Sesshomaru. My life sucks. How am I supposed to get him to listen to me?' "FUCK!" He growled in frustration as he hit another tree for good measure. 

As Inuyasha walked into the village he noticed something was wrong. He sniffed the air as his ears perked straining for any sign that something was wrong. That was when he heard it. The faint buzzing noise that was slowly getting more persistent as the seconds ticked by. He spun around looking for what he knew the cause to be and dodged just in time to see Sango's boomerang wiz by his head. "What was that for bitch?!?" 

"Inuyasha ! Look out!" Sango dove for cover as Inuyasha looked around in confusion. 

"What are you doing? Come out here! Kagome was kidnapped by my great grand mother and I need to figure out how to get her back. So quit screwing around and help me!" As he stood in the middle of the village he heard the buzzing receding and slowly his friends emerged from various hiding spots. 

"Are you crazy? Sitting in the middle of that as though nothing happened?" Sango emerged from behind the cover of some stacked crates.

"Didn't you see what was going on Inuyasha?" Miroku stepped out from behind a cluster of water barrels.

"Wow you **ARE** an idiot. You just **STOOD **there and let him walk right past you! I thought Naraku was going to **Kill** you!" Shippo sprung out from a near by flower pot with dirt all over his nose. 

"What are you morons talking about? There was nothing here just a village full of asses hiding from imaginary bogie men." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at his friends. "I might have heard them, but there was no smell. That was handy work of my grand mother!" 

Inuyasha turned toward Kaede's hut. "Hey old bag I need your help to get Kagome back," Inuyasha bellowed as he disappeared into the hut. His friends looked after him wondering what just happened , who exactly had Kagome, and why didn't he seemed that concerned about it. 

******************************************************************************************

Please make my day. Review. Even if it is something pointless. It still makes me happy that someone is reading this. = )~


	8. ANother short note

Ok here we go again. I am typing even as you read this. I am felling much better physically. However fortunately for my writing my personal life has taken a spiral for the worst, isn't it amazing how some peoples creativeness comes out in pain. It sucks for me but hopefully by the end of the night I will have a chapter finished. Thank you all for your patience. 


End file.
